


[podfic] The Promise We Never Made Aloud

by reafterthought



Category: selector infected WIXOSS, 結城友奈は勇者である | Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru | Yuki Yuna is a Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Podfic, drabblechap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: They never promised to protect each other. They never promised to wish for only good things. In a world where everything might just come to an end tomorrow, it's surely okay to be a little bit selfish, isn't it? Sonoko/Sumi. AU.





	1. Ch 1-8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoIsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/gifts).



Duration Part 1 (Ch 1-8): 15 minutes 58 seconds

Fic Link: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464615) | [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12334318/1/The-Promise-We-Never-Made-Aloud)

Audio Link: [Sound Cloud](https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-the-promise-we-never-made-aloud-ch-1-8)


	2. Chapter 2

Duration Part 2 (Ch 9-16): 16 minutes 41 seconds

Fic Link: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464615) | [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12334318/1/The-Promise-We-Never-Made-Aloud)

Audio Link: [Sound Cloud](https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-the-promise-we-never-made-aloud-ch-9-16)


	3. Chapter 3

Duration Part 3 (Ch 17-24): 11 minutes 15 seconds

Fic Link: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464615) | [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12334318/1/The-Promise-We-Never-Made-Aloud)

Audio Link: [Sound Cloud](https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-the-promise-we-never-made-aloud-ch-1-8https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-the-promise-we-never-made-aloud-ch-17-24)


	4. Chapter 4

Duration Part 4 (Ch 25-32): 15 minutes 43 seconds

Fic Link: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464615) | [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12334318/1/The-Promise-We-Never-Made-Aloud)

Audio Link: [Sound Cloud](https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-the-promise-we-never-made-aloud-ch-1-8https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-the-promise-we-never-made-aloud-ch-17-24https://soundcloud.com/akiza-ichihara/podfic-the-promise-we-never-made-aloud-ch-25-32)


End file.
